Tarkin's Fist Ships of the Line
by AshlaTi
Summary: list of ships that make it through the Big Jump along with the crews of Tarkin's Fist


**Admiral Yos-Subterrel Squadron**

Cardon I-class Spacestation- In orbit around Earth 5

Imperial II class SD – _Quill_

3 Imperial I class SD – _Insertion_-(395th Legion) damaged in nuclear strike by Earth Space Command, _Slash, __Flood_

2 Venator class SD – _Battle of Geonosis, __Senate_

Victory class SD – _Charger_

12 Lancer class Frigate – _StarGate, Coromon, Headhunter, Vahl, Nars, Lurdo, Home Guard, Rubler, Lord Hoth, Barlex, Tempest, Exile_

10 EF76 Nebulon B escort frigate – _Misnamed, Coronet Gold, FlashStar 3, Mustafar Princess, Omman, K'Lor' Nest, Aqualish Bounty, Telos IV, Inbound Flight, Beings of Naos _

3 Vigil-class Corvettes- _Trakata, Hand of Judgement, Taris Massacre_

1 light corvette –_Wookiee's Luck_

1 Med-Star frigate – _Sedative_

5 Imperial cargo ships –

12 Imperial Transports –

**Moff Kuat-3rd Kuati Fleet**

13 Kuat destroyers –_ Kuat's Might, Kuat's Strike, Kuat's Lightning, Kuat's Hope, Kuat's Revenge, Kuat's Legacy, Kuat's Fist, Kuat's Thought, Kuat's Storm, Kuat's Desert, Kuat's Dragon, Kuat's Vision, Kuat's Throat _

Interdictor SD – _Immobile_

Demolisher SD – _Implosion_

_5 _Auxilia pursuit destroyers-_Phobis Core, Almak's Glory, Quanton's Pride, QuickClay, Calamar _

3 Lupus missile frigates- _Ravenbeast, Kalaanite,_ _Ciutric Hegemony III_

1 Recusant light destroyer- _Guardian_

20 Star Galleon Frigates – _Dubrillion Diamond, Ithor Iridium, Hutt Hyperbaride, Jexster's Folly, Bespin Carbonited Tibanna IV, Krypton Hauling, Queen of Naboo, Deep Space 6, Unknown Regions Exploration, Mid-Rim Traveler, Spirit of Exar Kun, Trial and Error, Baron Ragez D-Asta, Bedlam Pulsar, Herglic VIII, Skyrunner, Loose Lepi, Crash Wagon, Brelet, Indexer_

10 class 1000 Munifex Cruisers – _Minos Cresh, Towani, Aggresor, Marasan MindNet, Faarl the Conqueror, Saqqar III, Mos Eisley, Her Maternellence, Rocket Jumper, Onderon Might_

Med-Star Frigate – _Tourniquet_

Star Train - _Kuat Limited_

Type II Orbital Repair Yard – _Kuat Driveyards 1138-_In orbit around Earth 4

2 Altor-class Replenishment Ships- _Pink 5, Hsiao_

238 Imperial Cargo Ships – _Chain_

122 Imperial Transports -

6 Orbital Laboratories – _Discovery, Detection, Breakthrough, Advancement, Find, Invention_

23 Kuat Transports –

4 Kuat Dropships –

3 Mon Calamari Luxury Liners - _Coral, Fin, Home Journey_

**Moff Cultor-Anoat Squadron**

Tector-class SD – _Trapped_

12 Venator-class SD –_ Battle of Axion, Battle of Hypori, Battle of Kabal, Battle of Qalydon, Battle of Honoghr, Battle of Coruscant, Battle of Phu, Stampede, Tide, Pressure, Maul, Transform_

30 Carrack Light Cruisers – _Key of Exile, Wormwood, Belorphyn II, Anaxes Ram, Salvation, Old Janx Spirit, Entea Bargain, Jestan, Bab-Prime, Gravlex Med, Servant of the Empire, Mand'alor Death, Reptomammal, Sin Bullet, Mara-Nas, MoonSong, Najarka VII, Fondor Shield, Svivren, Chiss Mystery, Ansion Besh(D), Massiff, Mourn, Fang of Bos Pity, Arkania Security, Zarymok, Angela Krin, Bantha Fued, Drongar Aurek, Selene_

2 CR90 Corvettes –_Bloodline, Hapan Legacy_

6 Lianna Corvettes –_Betrayal, Fury, Sacrifice, Inferno, Outcast, Spacer's Escape_

10 Factory Ships – _Webweaver, Peragus, Aqualis, BesGas 4, BesGas 17, Incom 2, Deep Pockets, Grease, Bakuran Durasteel, Inner Rim Plastoid_

4 CT-11 Space Tugs –_Pulley, Wench, Wedge, Rope_

5 Acclamator II Class SD – _Fool, Tower, Moon, Empress, Chariot_

40 Empire Prison Ships – _Manacle_

Type-II Heavy Lifter – _Saberjowl_

2 Med-Star Frigates – _Mercy, Release_

6 U-33 Orbital Loadlifters – _OL-4653, OL-675t, OL-43, OL-238, OL-6894g, OL-1990_

2 Orbital Laboratory – _Biology, Geology_

120 Imperial Transports –

465 Imperial Cargoships –

20 Heavy Ore Haulers-

3 Colony Ships- _Sweet Skako, Tchun-Tchin, Ottega_

**Moff Seco-Ploo Squadron**

4 Imperial I-class SD – _Wilderness, Babel, Purgatory, Limbo_

14 Victory II class SD – _Trickle, Campaign, Melt, Eradicate(D), Slaughter, Carnage, Butcher, Drive, Ambition, Bloodshed, Wasteland, Fiend, Imp, Spitfire_

7 Acclamator I Troopships – _Emperor, Sun, Fortune Wheel, Justice, World, Devil, Hermit_

6 Broadside-class cruisers – _Queen Sarna, Revenge of the Gand, Arquitens, Organa's Honor, Fatal Alliance, Onslaught_

10 Lancer class Frigates – _Deceive, Tarkin's Touch, Zabrak's Blade, Battle of the Charros System, Dark Force, Thunderstrike, Gamor's Tusk, Tonith Family II, Bank of Aargau XII, Gluttonbug_

18 Nebulon B escort Frigates – _Rancor's Bride, Star's End, Corellian's Luck, Tee-muss, Voltar Legend, Celestial Hunter, Terror of the Arrowhead, Humbarine II, Tapani Twist, Ralltir Aurek, Shawken Spirit, Alluminum Falcon, Shadow Hunter, Rise of the Empire, Triple Zero Threat, BattleFront II, Shakedown, Procedure_

5 Pursuit Light Cruisers –_Agenda, Departure, Instinct, Coruscant Twilight, Padawan's Doom_

Lictor Dungeon Ship – _Abandoned Hope_

230 Imperial Transports –

14 imperial Cargoships -

**Earth Shuttle Fleet**

_Unity- _Fate unknown

_Challenger II-_ (D)

_Freedom_- (D)

_Enterprise_-captured in orbit around Mars

**Miscellaneous**

YT-2000 Stock-light Freighter- _Agen's Light_

**Dramatis Personae**

**Fleet Admiral Aveo Yos**- Denon- Fleet Admiral, Commander of _Tarkin's Fist_ and Subterrel Sector Fleet of Imperial Navy, father of Phasma, Flagship ISD2 _Quill_

Captain Natan Nake-Anaxes- Commander of the _Quill, _long time friend of Fleet Admiral Yos

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin-Eriadu- Commander of the OverSecter Outer, and the _Death Star I_ construction, creator of _Tarkin's Fist_ Fleet

Director of Imperial Intelligence Armand Isard-Coruscant- Head of Imperial Intelligence, behind removal of ISB in _Tarkin's Fist_

Moff Uredo Culter-Ord Mantell- Governor of Anoat Sector, terraformer of Mars, Civilian Commander of Anoat Sector Fleet

Moff Vulnert Seco-Onderon- Governor of Ploo Sector, Theater Commander Sol System, Civilian Commander of Ploo Sector Fleet

Admiral Neptu-Nubia- Commander Ploo Sector Navy, Flagship ISD _Wilderness_

Captain Dual-Nar Shaddaa- Operations Director for Bureau of Operation

Captain Charge-Raxus Prime- Maintenance, Supply, Training Director for Bureau of Operation

Commisioner Jord'dan'- Devaron- Commisioner of the Culter City Guard

Colonel Katarn-Sulon- Commander of the Home Legion

Daggibus Nalas- Yag'Dhul- Head of Special Projects, Martian Ministry of Space

Captain Druken- Corellia- Commander ISD _Charger_

Captain Fretner- Corellia- Commander ISD _Battle of Geonosis_

Captain Delvardos- Ord Mirit- Commander ISD _Purgatory_

Captain Forrest- Necropolis- Commander VIISD _Eradicate_

**2nd Lieutenant Phasma Yos**-Subterrel- Director of DiploServe for Bureau of Operations, Chief Ambassador for _Tarkin's Fist_, daughter of Fleet Admiral Yos

FG-5638-Coruscant- Sergeant in charge of Yos guard detail

Standra-Rodia- Handmaiden of Princess Phasma

Shimi-Bothawui-Fashion Designer in Culter City

Chata Mantu- Manaan- Mayor of Culter City

**Commander Lando Yutu**-Coruscant-Director of Intelligence for Bureau of Operations and Fleet Intelligence

First Lieutenant Knebler-Anaxes- Intelligence agent, executive officer of Martian Intelligence

Second Lieutenant Murp-Rishi- Intelligence agent

Broosssk-Trandosha-Bounty Hunter

Tramgar-Corellia- Bounty Hunter

Sueme-Iridonia-Bounty Hunter

Gleep-Rodia-Bounty Hunter

Cato Succubi-Zolan-Bounty Hunter

Nichole Felk- Mandolore-Bounty Hunter

**Moff Kuat, Kuat o****f Kuat, Kuantus Kuat**-Kuat- Governor of Kuat Sector, CEO of KDY, father of current Kuat of Kuat

Niobe-Kuat- Administrative Assistant to Kuat of Kuat

Gage-Kuat- Administrative Assistant to Kuat of Kuat

Admiral Hadrian- Kuat- Commander Kuati Third Fleet

Sel Fa-Kamino-Cloner

Terex Antilles- Alderaan- Director CoMar Combat Systems

Lat Durd- Neimodia- Cestus Cybernetics

**Clone Marshall Cody**-Kamino- CC-2224- Commander 212th Attack Legion

Clone Admiral Commander Bacara-Kamino- CAC-1138- Commander Anoat Sector Navy

Clone Marshall Bly-Kamino- CC-5054- Commander 327th Star Legion

Clone Marshall Neyo-Kamino- CC-8826- Commander 91st Reconnaissance Legion

Clone Marshal A'den-Kamino-CT-80/88-3009- Commander 7th Legion

Clone Commander Deviss-Kamino- CT-65/91-6210- Staff Officer 327th Star Legion

Clone Captain Wolffe-Kamino- CC-3636- Commander of the _Fool_

Oddball-Kamino- Commander of Clone Flight Squad Seven

1st Lieutenant Birgaan-Kamino- VX-5620, Adjutant to CC-2224

Clone Commander Gett-Kamino-Commander _Sarlaac_ Legion

Clone Marshall Salvo-Kamino- 32nd Air Combat Legion

Lieutenant Quersey- Lantilles -Commissar, 212th Assault Legion 4th Battalion

Major Hurler- Glithnos- Commissar Officer attached to 212th Attack Legion

**Brakatak-**Kinyen- Slave on Desparye

Ashlei-Firrerreo-freed slave aboard _Manacle_

Frekfrek-Kinyen-freed slave aboard _Manacle_

Tupolek-Kinyen-freed slave aboard _Manacle_

Keatly-Firrerreo-freed slave aboard _Manacle_

Frip-Tibrin-freed slave aboard _Manacle_

Erw-Utaipau-freed slave

Raf-Utaipau-freed slave

Rana-Duros-freed slave

Clegg Fastburn-New Plympto-podracer

Ponc Kumas- Caluula -Agricombine owner

Dresac Kumas- Caluula -Agricombine owner

Cooha - Sriluur- Black Sun Lieutenant

**Jedi Padawan Ashla Ti/ Shakra Tiber**-Shili- Togruta Jedi Knight, formally of the Mighty Bear Clan of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Padawan of Master Agen Kolar

Tenel Hja- Dathomir- Dreaming River Clan witch

**Captain Timus Roblin/Blood Stripe-**Corellia- Commander _Mynock_ Flight Squadron

Major Vertitas- Corellia- Commander of _Quill_ FlightOps, 666th Fighter Wing

Skunk- Fondor- TIE designer for Seiner Flight Systems

Second Lieutenant 'Wampa'-Anoat- Mynock

Second Lieutenant 'Zap'-Bestine-Mynock

Second Lieutenant 'Gungan'-Bonadan-Mynock

Second Lieutenant 'Bear'-Taanab- Mynock

Second Lieutenant 'Teardrop'-Thyferra- Mynock

Second Lieutenant 'Tag'-Saleucami- Mynock

Second Lieutenant 'LastPlace'-Dantooine- Mynock

Ensign Terek Porkins-'Belly Runner'- Bestine IV- Mynock

First Lieutenant August/Striker-Christophsis- XO _Mynock_ Squadron

First Lieutenant Zhellday- Zeltros- Nurse, Imperial Martian Surgical Corps, Med Star Frigate _Sedative_

**SF-4738- **Teth- Platoon Sergeant 3rd Platoon, Forn Company, 6th Battalion, 395th Legion, 2nd Martian Line Corps

Lieutenant Mahan- Rendilli- Platoon Leader 3rd Platoon

HF-3105 'Thad'-Andoweel- Trooper 3rd Platoon, E-WEB gunner

JN-6166-Atrisia- Trooper 3rd Platoon, PLX-2 gunner

ST-2934-Ord Saboak -Trooper 3rd Platoon

EZ-6758-Taanab-Trooper 3rd Platoon, sniper

LN-7549-Fondor-Trooper 3rd Platoon

TF-9980-Ralltiir-Lance Corporal 3rd Platoon

TK-2490-Nyemari- Trooper 3rd Platoon

VS-4279- Dentaal- Trooper 3rd Platoon

Lieutenant Mohc - Salliche- Attached 3rd Platoon

General Patreous-Selonia- Commander 395th Legion

**Bridge Commander Volt/Major Tolos Eritech- **Coruscant- Imperial Security Bureau Field Agent, XO of ISD _Insertion_

Captain Halser- Gerranthum- Commander of ISD _Insertion_

Lieutenant Commander Travles- Terminus- Renik Division, Bureau of Operation

Major Just-Brentaal- Renik Division, Bureau of Operation

Lieutenant Commander Signe Eiryn- Alderbathe- Gunnery Commander ISD _Insertion_

**Corporal Han Dusel- **Chandrilla- Driver; Monkey 9

Major Wells-Eriadu- AT-AT Commander; Monkey 9

Corporal Acca Malm- Alderaan- Gunner; Monkey 9

Deck Chief Luke Zhell- Yir Tangee- Crewman; Monkey 9

High Colonel Jade- Cilpar- Commander; Monkey Force; Monkey 1

Deck Chief Holt- Froswythe- Crewman; Monkey 8

Deck Chief Dorvald- Nak Shimor- Crewman; Monkey 8

Major TK-3950 "Knuckles" - Kamino- Paratrooper, 32nd Air Combat Legion

Commissar Zod- Ord Sabaok- Commissar 289th Legion

**Abos**

Dr. James McCoy- Earth

Tonia McCoy- Earth

Major Ana Gonzalez Martinez-Earth

Shuttle Pilot Pete Bosko-Earth

Civil Engineer Patch-Earth

**Colonel Loi Cas-** PRC, Earth- PRC Armor Brigade 3289, Shanghai

Biologist Stuart-Earth

Colonel Adam Finkral-Earth

**Private Justin Mallory-**Michigan, Earth- 19th Ranger Battalion, Los Angeles

PFC Horton-Earth-19th Ranger Battalion

Specialist Washington-Earth-19th Ranger Battalion

Sergeant Cortez-Earth-19th Ranger Battalion

Private Yllescas -Earth- 19th Ranger Battalion

Colonel Harrison Ford-Earth- 25th Infantry Division

Private Jaffary - Earth - 19th Ranger Battalion

Private Nguyen- Earth - 19th Ranger Battalion

**Jason Bogan**-Massachusetts, Earth- MIT student, Hawaii

President Harris of the United States of America- Earth

Secretary Isabel Baranquilla -Earth- Secretary of State COEN

Secretary Cordell Falk -Earth- Secretary of Treasury COEN

United Nations Secretary- General Nane de Groot- South Africa- Earth

Premier Dukuo- People's Republic of China- Earth

Premier Chukov-female-Russian Federation- Earth

Prime Minister Naptu-female-India- Earth

El Presidente-Venezuela-President of Union of South American Nations- Earth

General Temuera Morrison-Earth-3rd Auckland Regiment-Earth

Lieutenant 'Eddie' Hillary- Earth- 5th Platoon Queen Alexandra's Mounted Rifles

Dr. T. Stark- DARPA- Earth

Dr. R. Richards- Director Jet Propulsion Labrotories

Jill Harris- First Lady of the North American Union- Earth

Griffon Harris-Earth

Cameron Harris-Earth

King William V- United Protectorate- Earth

Queen Catherine- United Protectorate- Earth

Prime Minister Rufus Shacklebolt- United Protectorate- Earth

Senior Private Wen- Earth- Gunner, PLA Artillery

Private Wilhelm- Earth- 19th Rangers

Specialist "Indy" Jones- Earth- 19th Rangers

Eddie Marquand- Earth, MIT student

Rick Kershner- Earth, MIT student

Private Armstrong- Earth -19th Rangers

Private Cale Mallory- Earth -138th Infantry

Father George- Earth- Priest, Our Lady of Mount Carmel Parish

Pastor Denis Lawson- Earth - Minister, Good Shepard Lutheran Church

Mr Ishiba- Earth- Japanese fisherman

President Qandil- Earth- President of the Arab Republic of Egypt

General Dudone- Earth - NORTHCOM Intelligence

Major General Villa -Earth - Commander XX Corps

General Mendez -Earth - Joint Intelligence Command

General Rieenak- Earth- Commander Las Vegas Defenses

Admiral Akfar- Earth- COC PACCOM

General Jinping -Earth- Commander, South China Front

**Mentioned Only**

Darth Vader- Tatooine

Sate Pestage- Coruscant

Emperor Palpatine- Naboo

Lieutenant Colonel Wollf Yularen- Anaxes

Raith Seinar- Coruscant

Yoda-?

Captain Natasi Daala-?

Shaak Ti- Shiili

Ahsoka Tano- Shili

Obi wan Kenobi-Stewjon

Mace Windu-Haruun Kal

Poggle the Lesser-Geonosis

Lok Durd-Cato Neimodia

Dexter-Ojom

Agen Kolar-Coruscant

Kit Fisto-Glee Anselm

Liam-Coruscant

Phasma's Mother-Naboo

**Timeline of Events of _Tarkin's Fist_**

**19 BBY-** The Death Star I construction is moved from Geonosis to Despayre, Ashla Ti escapes the Jedi Purge and Operation Knightfall and goes on the run, SF-4738 enlists in the new Imperial Army and takes part in clean-up operations on New Plympto, Captain Yos is promoted to Admiral and given command of Subterrel Squadron, Moff Seco is wounded by Darth Vader on Kashyyyk for dereliction of duty, Kuantus Kuat takes over KDY from his sister with the help of his son, CC-2224 fails to complete Order 66 on the Jedi Master Kenobi. Phasma Yos is born in the Subterrel

**14 BBY-** Grand Moff Tarkin enlists Amand Isards help for creating the Maw Defense Force, Brakatak is taken prisoner on Kinyen, Admiral Bacara begins gathering clones to his cause, CC-2224 commands mongrel troops on Kamino, Yutu begins his service to the Grand Moff inside the maw, Eritech completes his ISB training. Roblin graduates flight school and is assigned to the Quill, SF-4738 earns his Sergeant stripes during uprising on Giju, Ashla Ti is enslaved on Muunilinst

**9 BBY-** Grand Moff Tarkin gathers four Sector Fleets and several million slaves and Imperial citizens for his maw defense fleet. Admiral Yos is promoted to Fleet Admiral, Kuantus Kuat fakes his own death and gives ownership of KDY to his son, Eritech infiltrates the fleet, Dusel completes his advanced AT-AT training on Carida and begins service in the Ploo Sector Fleet, Roblin earns his Bloodstripe for action at the _Death Star_ construction site, Ashla Ti is transferred from the KDY Driveyards, Brakatak is transferred from the Despayre slave camps

THE BIG JUMP

**2000 CE-2010 CE- **Personal home computers break the 1GHz barrier, George Bush and Barrack Obama become Presidents in the US, World's first space tourist, 3,000 left dead in New York terror attack, China launches it's first space mission, the Euro is launched, the emergence of Web 2.0, the first privately funded space-flight, Mars exploration rovers, the Deep Impact probe collides its impacter with comet 9P, Loi Cas attends Baoding Military Academy, Harris serves as an F-15 pilot in Afghanistan, Pluto is demoted to dwarf planet, Arctic sea ice hits a record low, the West African Black Rhino is declared extinct, Twitter, YouTube and FaceBook are all launched.

**2010 CE-2020 CE- **iPad debuts, scientists create synthetic life, Jason Bogan and Justin Mallory are both born, British and American forces with draw from Afghanistan, Union of South American Nations formed, Hugo Chavez dies in Venezuela, Harris wins Senate seat, Loi Cas sits out Chinese take over of Taiwan, Mars science lab explores Mars, Three Gorges Dam is finally operational, Eurasian Union formed, Mexico, Canada and US debate formation of NAU, Quad-core cellphones and tablets hit the market, China overtakes the US in scientific research, Taingong 2 space station is launched, Gene Therapy emerges, 14nm chips enter mass production, Personalized DNA sequencing for under 100 dollars, Woolly Mammoths are cloned and brought back from extinction, agricultural robots start appearing on farms, European Union expands, drugs to prevent obesity and sunburns, consumer devices with 100 Gbit/s transfer speeds, Nigeria's rainforests and the Aral Sea disappear, the ExoMars rover touches down on Mars, the first manned outpost to the Moon begins assembly.

**2020 CE-2030 CE-** The formation of the North American Union, Rhinos are now extinct, Loi Cas takes part in Chinese invasion of Mongolia. Koreas reunite, complex organs grown from stem cells, EU and NAU relations drop to all time low, texting by thinking, world oil crisis promotes several wars in middle east, Chinese occupy Vietnam and Laos,holographic tv is mainstream, smoking is banned in every US state, USAN invades Panama sparking first Americas' War which lasts for three years with no clear winner, majority of Caribbean occupied by NAU forces, water crisis in southwest US, male birth control reaches the market, Germany phases out nuclear power followed by most of Europe and Australia, Nuclear arsenals hit an all time low, BepiColombo orbits Mercury, nanotech clothes are available to public, deafness is now curable, manned missions and occupation of the Moon, hypersonic missiles are in military use, African elephants are extinct in the wild, the common cold is cured, mouse revival from cyropreservation, medical nanobots are viable, Borneo's rainforest and Lake Chad have disappeared, vertical farms are erected in cities across the globe, hydrogen fuel cell vehicles hit 1 million in annual sales, The ISS is decommissioned, intelligent advertising and human-like AI are common, railguns are in use by NAU and Chinese navies, manned fighter planes have largely been replaced by UAVs in the 1st world, The Europa Clipper orbits around Jupiter

**2030 CE-2035 CE**- Harris is elected President of the NAU, Mallory is accepted to the University of Michigan while Jason attends MIT, global population has hit crisis point, desalination plants proliferate but struggle to keep up with Earth's water demands, first four manned missions to Mars, first manned orbit of Venus, India becomes most populated country on Earth, Bangkok abandoned ahead of rising sea levels, Web 4.0 transforms the internet, leatherback sea turtles go extinct, stem cell pharmacies are commonplace, lead and tin reserves are running out, holographic wall displays, breast cancer and Alzheimer are curable, exabyte storage devices are available, the Artic is ice free through the end of September, theoretical robots dominate front line battlefields though no wars have been fought in five years, small reserves of human soldiers kept as training cadre if war breaks out,

**2036 CE-** a disturbance is detected near Jupiter


End file.
